


Luka Couffaine: Practically Perfect in Every Way!

by LoganLight



Series: Not the Salt You're Looking For [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/M, Parody, Satire, Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: When Ladybug chooses Luka to wield the Miraculous of the Snake she realizes something.That he would be the perfect partner.





	Luka Couffaine: Practically Perfect in Every Way!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of fanon!Luka ideas taken too far.
> 
> . . . This is just me venting, isn't it? Drat.

So the great Luka Couffain donned the mantle of Viperion and defeated the akuma with natural grace and ease! Though he wielded the Miraculous but for five minutes! Cementing Ladybug's trust in him while showing her how much better he is than all other contenders!

 

For his sincerity surpassed all others! For he was taller and more muscular and more mature than some random rich kid no one compares him to! For his dyed hair and aqua eyes were so much more interesting than a generic blond no one is talking about!

 

But, of course, he is far too modest to say such things! So it has fallen to me, The Narrator, to tell all people of the most hansomest, most thoughtfulest, most perfectest boy ever!

 

I'm . . . I'm  _so grateful!!!_

 

And because Luka was perfect  (his only flaw being that he loved Marinette more than life itself) he was a perfect Black Cat! So much better at staff fighting despite never having been trained in any form of combat! So much better at distracting akuma! So much worthier of simpathy when captured (though it happened rarely)!

 

And when his powers of empathy revealed to him that Marinette was Ladybug!? Oh, how much more he loved her! For even when Alya Cesaire could not recognize her best friend,  _he could!_ For when Marinette's own parents did not recognize her,  _he could!_ For his powers of empathy surpassed even Plot Armor as strong as Ladybug's!

 

And because Luka was far more perfect (and overall luckier) there was no risk of falling to Papillon! Yes, even if he was akumatized (again) he would never betray Ladybug! Making Luka far more trustworthy than the sensitive, optimistic, trusting son of a supervillain! (Who would totally side with his evil father given the chance!)

 

But, even though Luka was perfect, he would never speak ill of his predecessor! No, even though he discovered Papillon's identity in the same episode he met Gabriel Agreste in person! Even though he started dating Marinette in a single season! Even though he was  _so_ much more successful! Even so, Luka would never rub his natural superiority in anyone's face!

 

That's  _my_ job!

 

And so, it came to pass that Ladybug and Luka Couffaine defeated Papillon without any personal issues, or moral dilemas, or other such interesting plotlines! Certainly no Angst! Luka Couffaine is above any emotion that doesn't make him more attractive to Marinette, thank you!

 

And there was much rejoicing! (Because, of course, Papillon's defeat doesn't negatively impact anyone important!)

 

Eventually they get married and have three kids and a hamster and Luka becomes a stay-at-home dad! Completely supporting Marinette's carrier choices and placing his own hopes, dreams, and desires in a box marked: Unnecessary for the Advancement of Marinette's Plot!

 

Just like every supportive Love Interest should!

**Author's Note:**

> . . . Well, since no one else is going to say it: Luka is kind of a Relationship Sue.
> 
> NO! DON'T KILL ME!
> 
> I like Luka! . . . Mostly. It's just that his character lacks . . . depth. Like he's only there so Marinette can fawn over him. At least Kagami doesn't feel like Adrien's side character (Yes! I've seen Oni-Chan! Even with that she's still more her own character than just a Love Interest!)
> 
> And yes, this is inspired by reading one too many fics where SOMEONE swoons over how much better Luka is than (Insert Rival Name Here). Granted most fics do a good job of avoiding that BUT not everyone does. And they are dangerously close to making Luka a Mary Sue. Which wouldn't be fair to anyone. Least of all Luka.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: LoganLight does not view stay-at-home dads negatively! LoganLight holds great respect for those who choose to help their families this way! LoganLight is mearly providing emphasis for Out of Character choices concerning everything related to Maribug.


End file.
